Disparition I:Retour
by pipersam
Summary: Sam revient sur terre à la demande du général Landry
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Aprés la saison 10 de SG1 et avant la disparition de Teyla dans Atlantis.

Ps: J'essai au max les incohérences, c'est ma première fic depuis longtemps et mon premier crossover. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

1

La porte des étoiles venait de s'activer, Sam se tenait à son poste comme à son habitude, sans son équipe phare qui était en mission.

« C'est le SGC colonel... »

« Colonel Carter? »

« Général Landry, un problème? »

Elle ne devait faire son rapport mensuel que la semaine suivante, ce contact était plus que suspect.

« Je préfère vous l'expliquer de vive voix, pouvez- vous être au SGC dans une heure? »

Il lui laissait le temps de déléguer le commandement en son absence.

« Bien sur mon général... »répondit-elle inquiète sans pour autant le laisser paraître.

« A dans une heure alors . »

Le vortex se referma et Sam fit rappeler son équipe immédiatement, ils la rejoignirent dans la salle de briefing aussitôt arrivés.

« Un problème Colonel? »

« Je dois rentrer sur terre aussi vite que possible, le général Landry ne m'a donné aucune explications. Colonel vous dirigerai la base en mon absence, le major Lorne vous secondera. Nul doute que le général Landry vous enverra quelqu'un autre si cela prend plus de temps que prévu. »

John acquiesça sans un mot.

« Bien je vous laisse je préfère partir aussitôt, j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour vous. »

« C'est nous qui espérons que la terre n'en ai pas... »répondit Teyla soucieuse voyant le regard inquiet de Sam.

« Nul doute que c'est important s'il vous appel... »

Rodney n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase, Ronon venait de lui donner un coup de coude qui l'arrêta tout net.

« Je vous laisse... »

« Bravo Rodney, plus subtil on fait pas... »Répliqua John lorsque Sam eut quitté la pièce.

« Quoi... »

Une fois sur terre, Sam trouva le général Landry l'attendant dans la salle d'embarquement, seul. Ni Daniel, Ni Vala, Ni Cameron ne se trouvait là. Teal'c retourné auprès des siens avec Brat'ac pour organiser un nouveau gouvernement ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. La terre n'était donc pas menacée, elle pensa aussitôt à son frère, où bien était-ce un membre de son ancienne équipe.

« Que se passe-t-il mon général? »

« Suivez-moi colonel. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient en salle de briefing.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, vous devez déjà bien assez vous inquiéter. ..Jack a disparu... »

Sam sursauta mais laissa Hank Landry continuer.

« ...le corps d'un marines a été retrouvé dans son appartement... »

Il marqua une pause.

« ...ils ont retrouvés un morceau de papier caché dans la veste taché du sang de son uniforme... avec votre prénom.»

Si Sam était inquiète elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il porté disparu? »

« Très peu de temps, il ne s'est pas présenté à son bureau hier matin et sa secrétaire à fait envoyer quelqu'un qui a trouvé le corps. »

« Je suppose que c'est le NCIS qui est sur l'enquête... »

« Tout à fait colonel...j'ai essayé de la leur retirer mais le président nous a plutôt conseillé de coopérer qu'un de leur agents vous connaissez bien et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. »

Le général Landry n'avait pas apprécié le fait que le président ne lui en dise pas plus, ni même l'IOA _(n'ayant vu les stargate qu'en anglais je ne connais pas la traduction désolée). _Sam se chargea de combler les vides.

« L'officier David, détachée du MOSSAD est une amie effectivement... »

Voyant le général froncer des sourcils, elle continua.

« La guerre du golf, j'étais basée en IRAQ quelques mois et elle m'a sauvé la vie...depuis nous essayons de garder des contacts. »

« Vous allez devoir leur révéler l'existence du programme SG, le président m'a assuré que la directrice se portait garante de ses hommes et si vous en connaissez un alors... »

« Mon général, avez-vous plus d'informations concernant la disparition du général O'Neill? »

«Non et mes contacts ne savent rien non plus, je pense plutôt que personne ne sait rien et qu'ils n'osent pas l'avouer. »Répondit-il quelque peu en colère.

« Je prends le premier avion pour Washington...seule? »

« Oui officiellement vous enquêtez seule, l'IOA a durement consentit à votre retour. La balance a penché en votre faveur uniquement à cause du mot et surtout parce que le NCIS vous a demandé. »

« Très bien. »

Sam attendait que le général se lève afin pouvoir quitter la pièce.

« SG1 est en mission d'exploration, rien d'important, si vous avez le moindre problème je vous les envoi illico presto. L'IOA ...et bien on fera avec. »

Il se leva, Sam suivit son geste.

« Ramenez le nous Colonel. »

Il tourna les talons après le signe de tête de Sam.

Quelques heures plus tard, le colonel Carter pénétrait dans les locaux du NCIS. Ayant prit un avion de l'air force, elle s'y présenta en tenu officielle.

À l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, Tony leva instinctivement la tête et émis petit sifflement qui arracha Ziva et McGee de leur écran d'ordinateur. Ziva lui jeta une boule de papier à la tête et se leva pour prendre Sam dans ses bras.

« Ziva...ça faisait longtemps... »

« Sam...oui depuis mon arrivée ici. »

« Grrrmmm »

Tony venait de manifester sa présence.

Sam sourit devant la grimace de son amie.

« Sam voici l'agent Anthony Dinozzo, et l'agent Timothy McGee...où est Gibbs? »

« Avec la directrice au MTAC. »

Tim venait de les rejoindre.

« Montons Sam...non pas vous messieuuurs »

Elle leur sourit de façon espiègle et montra le chemin à Sam.

« Raaa elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça! »Tony venait de se jeter dans son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Tony? »

« Zee Vah devrait savoir depuis le temps que Gibbs va la tuer dés qu'il apercevra ce joli colonel au MTAC!! »

Tim venait de regagner son bureau souriant lui aussi.

« Je ne pense pas Tony... »

« Et pourquoi McGoofy? »

« Parce que si tu étais resté là hier soir, tu aurai vu Gibbs demander à Ziva de monter directement dés l'arrivée du colonel Carter. »

« Mmmmmm »

« Entrez... »

Ziva venait de frapper à la porte du MTAC.

Toutes deux s'exécutèrent.

« Ha colonel Carter, vous avez fait vite compte tenu de votre éloignement. »


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sam sourit, l'homme qu'elle reconnu comme l'agent Gibbs ne croyait pas si bien dire.

« Une fraction de seconde était nécessaire...du moins pour la première partie du voyage. »

Gibbs voulu rétorquer puis voyant les sourires de Ziva et de Jenny se ravisa. Il se contenta de regarder Sam sans une seule expression visible sur son visage. Le colonel ne se laissa pas intimider , elle connaissait quelqu'un qui savait faire la même chose aussi bien.

« Je ne fais pas les présentation, je suppose que vous avez fait vos devoirs colonel? »

Sam sourit à Jenny.

« Pardon? »

Gibbs se demandait décidément ce qu'il se passait pour qu'un gradé de l'air force puisse avoir accès à leur dossier comme cela et surtout pourquoi Jenny et Ziva semblait être au courant.

« Bon vous allez me dire pourquoi un colonel de l'air force s'ajoute à mon équipe? Et non en temps que personne à interroger? »

« Jethro...je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre tout le monde. »

« Et moi je crois pas... »

« Agent Gibbs, pour faire court...je suppose que vous connaissez la base de cheyenne mountain? »

Sam venait de prendre la parole.

« Oui vos soit-disantes expériences en astronomie? »

Il ne la laissa pas continuer.

« Je vais enfin savoir pourquoi un ancien officier de terrain haut gradé et vous même y avaient passé 10 ans de votre carrière...et surtout pourquoi les accès sont classés secret défense? »

Gibbs détestait de pas savoir ce qui se tramait surtout quand il s'agissait d'une de ses enquêtes.

« Projet porte des étoiles...voyage dans l'espace...lutte contre des méchants extraterrestres.. . »

Sam venait de sortir une expression à la O'Neill et Gibbs faillit s'étrangler avec son café non à cause des révélations mais surtout pour le ton employé par le colonel qui ne semblait pas du tout intimidée par ses réactions.

« JE LE SAVAIS!!! TIM ON AVAIT RAISON!!! »

Toute l'équipe venait bien évidemment d'assister à toute la scène. Tony faisait les gros yeux, un sourire en coin guettant la réaction de son chef.

« Alors maintenant le prince des elfes s'intéresse aux petits homme verts? »

Tony venait de s'asseoir aux cotés de Gibbs persuadé qu'il ne risquait rien...et se prit une tape derrière la tête dans la seconde qui suivit.

Ziva lui fit une grimace qu'elle réprima très vite vu l'expression sur le visage de Jethro.

Une fois tous installés (sauf Palmer, seul Ducky avait eu les autorisations pour effectuer l'autopsie.), Sam commença son récit. Une fois terminé, elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient découvert chez Jack.

« Pas grand chose Sam, le corps du marines avec le morceau de papier avec ton nom dessus. Pas d'empreinte sauf les tiennes et celles de Jack. »

Tous notèrent que Ziva avait dit Jack et non Général O'Neill.

« ...et ... une alliance sous un meuble... »

**(Là je tente un truc, si c'est pas bien faut le dire)**

Sam regarda McGee, Jack devait connaître ses agresseurs pour agir ainsi. Pourquoi l'avoir demandé elle, SG1 enfin ce qu'il en restait aurait pu intervenir. Pour confirmer ses pensées un appel sur les écrans du MTAC arriva. Abby et McGee se précipitèrent aux commandes.

« C'est Cheyenne Mountain...Wouaou...colonel il faudra qu'on parle toutes les deux, qu'on discute science et tout et tout et ... »

« ABBY!! prends cet appel »

« Ho oui tout de suite Gibbs »

Aussitôt le visage de Hank Landry apparu à l'écran.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon général? »

« Vous les avez déjà mis au courant? »

Tony répondit à sa place.

« Ouai on est au courant pour le remake d'indépendance day. »

Nouvelle tape de Gibbs, qu'il esquiva puis consentit à en recevoir une autre. Sam les observait se rendant compte qu'il formait une équipe très soudée.

« Bien, je ne pense pas que cela soit relié mais SG1 ne répond pas à l'appel. »

« J'espère que non mon général mais cela expliquerai le mot à mon nom chez le général. »

« Effectivement, voulez-vous que je rappel Teal'c? »

« Pas pour le moment mon général, je vous tiens au courant dés que nous avons plus d'information. »

« Très bien, Landry terminé. »

La communication se coupa et personne ne dit plus rien, chose inhabituel au NCIS mais il fallait qu'ils digèrent quelques informations d'abord. Jenny rompit le silence.

« Bien Colonel Carter vous vous joignez à l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs pour cette enquête... »

Elle marqua une pause, Gibbs su immédiatement qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite.

« ...Et si elle prend une tournure ...extra terrestre et bien vous prendrez le relais Colonel. »

« Et bin voyons...bon Abby tu peux enfin continuer tes analyses...Ducky reprendre l'autopsie. Ziva, Tony vous décortiquez les appels du général. McGee les vidéos surveillances. Et vous colonel vous restez avec moi. »

Les paroles de Gibbs ne laissait place à aucun commentaire, Sam se contenta d'approuver du chef. Elle se mettait à la place de l'agent devant elle, et comprenait parfaitement la situation. De plus si elle n'avait pas besoin de prouver sa valeur à Ziva, les autres de la connaissait pas.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d'examen avec Ducky qui parlait au cadavre du marines, lui demandant s'il était ou non un extraterrestre. Sam sourit mais ne posa aucune question.

« Alors Ducky? »

« Et bien cette homme est mort des suites des balles qu'il a reçu en plein coeur je suppose... »

« Tu suppose? »

« Et bien oui Jethro, compte tenu du fait du gel de l'enquête avant l'arrivée du colonel carter et de ton arrivée beaucoup trop tôt. »

« Mmmm »

« Dr Mallard... »

« Ducky, tout le monde m'appelle Ducky ici. »

Il lui sourit.

« Et bien Ducky, moi c'est Sam. Puis-je? »

Elle indiqua une paire de gants, qu'elle enfila aussitôt puis retourna le corps pour y découvrir une cicatrice dans le bas du cou, apparemment presque guérie.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Visiblement Gibbs attendait un ''ça me rappelle... '' de Ducky qui se contenta de regarder Sam.

« Un problème Samantha, visiblement... »

« Cet homme était l'hôte d'un goa'uld... »

Elle leur laissa quelques secondes afin de digérer l'information, le savoir était une chose, le voir en était une autre.

« ...avez-vous examiné sa trachée? »

« Et bien heu oui il semblerait qu'il y ait une sorte d'inflammation...comme si on l'avait extubé rapidement...ça me rappelle une fois lorsque j'étais étudiant... »

« Ducky...Colonel est-ce un de vos ennemis? »

Gibbs ne voulait pas prononcer ce mot qui pour lui ne voulait rien dire.

« Il l'était oui... »

« Mais il y a autre chose qui vous chagrine Samantha? »

Le nouveau diplôme en psycho portait à nouveau ses fruits.

« J'espère qu'il est encore dans son corps...peut-on effectuer des radios? »

« Bien sur par là... »

Ils effectuèrent les clichés pendant que Gibbs les laissait travailler.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air soulagée pour autant... » Demanda Ducky pendant qu'ils les examinaient.

« Avez-vous envoyé des échantillons de sang à votre labo? »

« Abby doit les analyser en ce moment même...appelons la »

« Ducky? »

« Oui? »

« Savez-vous si cet homme était porté disparu dans vos fichiers? »

« Depuis 3 semaines environs, il n'est jamais remonté à bord du porte avion à quai ici même. »

« Cela expliquerai donc la cicatrice...mais pas l'inflammation de la gorge... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Abby apparaissait à l'écran.

« Oui Ducky? »

« As-tu pu analyser les échantillons de sang du Marines Floy? »

« En cours ... »

Elle sirotait un caf-pow tout en discutant avec ses interlocuteurs.

« Puis-je descendre? Vous auriez peut être besoin de mon aide... »

« Heu...OUI!!Venez Colonel!! J'ai des tonnes de questions et... »

« Sam... »

Abby sourit.

« Oui Sam, je vous attend...ho et évitez de croiser Gibbs je n'ai pas encore finit et... »

La tête de Gibbs apparu derrière l'écran.

« Laissez-tomber... »

La communication fut coupée et Sam quitta Ducky en le remerciant.

Dans le labo d'Abby:

« Giiiiibbbsss...un jour il va falloir qu'on fasse quelques tests tous les deux... »

« Abby? »

« Oui? »

« Garde un oeil sur le colonel Carter... »

Il était étonné qu'elle lui ai si vite ouvert son antre, il fit demi-tour et salua d'un léger mouvement de tête Sam qui venait d'entrer.

« Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé concernant le goa..le marines mort? »

« Et bien...la directrice m'avait dit que l'enquête était suspendue alors... »

Abby regardait la centrifugeuse sans tourner la tête vers Sam.

« ...alors vous n'avez écouté que votre instinct scientifique et vous avez trouvé quelque chose, je me trompe? »

Sam lui souriait, décidément, elles allaient bien s'entendre. Abby pensa aussitôt la même chose et lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Colonel, je le savais que cette chose... »

« Sam... » Coupa celle-ci tout en l'invitant à continuer.

« ...Sam...ya des protéines dans son sang inconnues...même McGee ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être alors on a cherché sur internet RIEN!! Et puis on a quand même continué...je lui ai promis de rien dire mais tant pis ...et donc on est tombé sur des accès top secret de l'air force... »

« ABBY! Tu avais promis!! »hurla presque McGee qui venait d'entrer.

« Je sais Tim mais ... »

Sam fini pour la jeune femme.

« Et vous n'avez pas pu entrer et vous vous demandez encore comment c'est bien ça? »

Le colonel Carter sourit de nouveau, Tim ne comprenait pas la réaction du colonel, elle aurait du les réprimander pour cela.

« OUI!!Celui ou ceux qui ont mit en place les par-feux et les codes sont des génies... »

« Et bien merci c'est gentil... »

« C'est vous? »Demandèrent Abby et McGee en coeur, ils n'en revenaient pas d'habitude, rien ne leur résistait.

« Et bien mon équipe et moi même oui... »

« Oua...il me faut un autre caff-pow... »

« Abby? »

« Oui Sam? »

« Puis-je voir le résultat des analyses de sang? »

« Juste une minute le temps d'appeler tout le mo... »

Et les trois personnes manquantes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Ziva tendant un énorme gobelet de la boisson préféré de la scientifique gothique.

« Comme d'hab pile dans les temps...Gibbs!!Sam c'est elle qui a mi au point les par feux et la sécurité du... »

« Abs...les résultats... »

« Oui pardon Gibbs... »

« Alors le sang du marines avait des protéines que ni McGee, ni moi même ni personne ne connaissait...officiellement apparemment. »

Sam se sentit soudain soulagé, Jack n'était pas devenu un hôte...il aurait été infernal après ça auquel cas.

« Le goa'uld s'est comment dire...téléchargé dans le cerveau du Marines...sûrement parce que c'était un cas de force majeur ou bien que ce goa'uld était trop jeune...et son corps s'est désintégrer et c'est cela que vous retrouvez dans les analyses de sang du sergent. »

A chaque mot goa'uld prononcé Tony grimaçait.

« Le mot laissé par le général O'Neill? »Continua ce dernier.

« Et bien c'est bien son sang...désolée Sam. »

Elle lui tendit une poche plastique dans laquelle se trouvait le mot, que le colonel de l'air force reconnue être l'écriture de Jack maladroite certes mais c'était bien la sienne. Il l'avait écrit et caché très vite...et l'alliance...pensa aussitôt Sam.

« Vous avez l'alliance? »

Abby lui tendit un autre sac contenant une alliance en argent semblant être la seconde moitié d'une autre pièce.

« Pas de sang? »

« Non...c'est tout Sam...désolée... »

Gibbs s'approcha d'Abby et lui fit une bise.

« Tu as fait plus vite que d'habitude cette fois... »

Un chapitre de plus, j'essai de rendre leur personnalité aux perso j'espère être ok. SI vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Abby sursauta ravalant son sourire. Gibbs se retourna et quitta la pièce frappant McGee derrière la tête. Tous suivirent les deux agents.

« Patron!!! »

« Pour avoir aidé Abby à transgresser les règles sans que j'en sois au courant... »

« Bravo le bleu, une tape pour toi et une bise pour Abs...

« Tony t'en a pris plus que moi aujourd'hui tu devrait te taire... »

« Sam tu ne pourras pas la récupérer avant que l'enquête ne soit terminée... »

« Je sais Ziva ne t'en fais pas ça va aller... »

« Oui et puis Jack...c'est Jack. »

Elle lui sourit histoire de paraître optimiste, ce qui n'était pas le fort de son ami elle le savait. Ses sourires avaient beau être sincère, Sam se faisait plus de souçis qu'il n'y paraissait et seuls Ducky et Ziva l'avaient remarqué.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'écran commun dans leur bureau.

« McGee, les vidéos? »

« Rien de concret patron...sauf que l'on voit bien le général O'Neill monter contre son grès dans une fourgonnette sans immatriculation je n'ai pu la suivre que jusqu'à un hangar sur le port. Après plus rien."

On pouvait voir les images en même temps que Tim leur expliquait.

« Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? »

Gibbs s'approcha de son bureau et pris son arme.

« Sam tu devrais peut être te changer non? »Proposa Ziva.

« Vous avez 5 minutes Colonel... »

Sam pris son sac et suivit la direction que lui montrait son amie.

« McGee avec Ziva et le colonel Carter, Dinozzo on y va...maintenant!! »

McGee se renfrogna, savoir Ziva au volant ne le rassurait pas. Tony passa derrière Gibbs qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur et fit une grimace à McGee qui le lui rendit.

Une fois au parking, Ziva lança les clefs à Sam, McGee en fut stupéfait, jamais Ziva n'aurait laissé sa place au volant si elle avait les clefs.

Les deux femmes prirent place à l'avant, Tim à l'arrière.

"McGee tu devrais t'attacher."

"Ca ne pourrait pas être pire que..."

Sam venait de démarrer en trombe, Tim s'empressa de s'attacher. Ziva tourna la tête avec une expression de...je te l'avais dit!!

Sur le trajet Ziva en profita pour discuter un peu avec Sam, et pas uniquement pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

"Alors que c'est-il passé depuis les 6 derniers mois?"

"Atlantis ça te parle?"

"Non t'y étais?"

"Atlantis comme la cité perdue? Et Ziva tout connaissait tout ça?"

"Et bien elle n'est plus perdue agent McGee et dans la galaxie de pégase."

Elle connaissait son dossier, Pégase ça lui parlait.

« McGee je suis du MOSSAD...nous avons des relations avec toutes les agences... »

"J'ai la chance de diriger Atlantis..."

"Et il n'a rien dit?"

Sam sourit.

"Tu le connais, il m'a félicité et a obtenu l'autorisation de passer ses vacances là bas."

"Rien ne m'étonne plus de sa part."

Tim ne disait rien, s'était une conversation entre amie et qui plus ait il respirait si fort suite à la conduite de Sam qu'il n'entendait pas tout correctement.

Bien entendu elles arrivèrent avant Tony et Gibbs. Une fois les deux hommes sortis de leur voiture, les trois autres suivirent.

Sam ajusta son arme et cacha le zat derrière son jean sous sa veste.

"Tu m'en donne un Sam?"

"Désolée Ziva...je n'étais même pas sensé en apporter..."

Elle lui fit une petite grimace.

"Bien, Colonel avec moi, Ziva McGee porte de derrière, Dinozzo tu fais monte là haut."

Il lui désigna l'échelle qui permettait d'accéder au second étage du hangar directement.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

"Colonel vous restez derrière moi...est-ce que le général O'Neill pourrait avoir été infecté?"

"Probablement, pourtant je ne le pense pas...mais un marines apparemment sans aucun problème l'a été alors... »

« Très positive colonel,ça nous aide beaucoup. »

« Allez on y va... »Lança-t-il par radio.

Tous pénétrèrent en même temps dans le hangar couvrant chacun une partie des lieux. Et se rendirent vite compte que tout était vide sans aucun indice au premier abord.

Sam fit le tour des lieux, seule pendant que les autres cherchaient des indices autour de la voiture.

« Patron, rien ne semble être sortit d'ici. »Constata Timothy.

« Dinozzo sur le toit!! »

« Tout de suite patron. »

Ziva avait rejoint Sam qui venait de s'accroupir et enlever un peu de terre du sol.

« Des anneaux de transports... »

« Des quoi? »Demanda Gibbs de plus en plus surpris et agité par cette enquête.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà un chapitre de plus...suite à ces révélations, j'ai deux manières de procéder...on reste sur terre ou bien...on la quitte...vos préférences?

Je vous le demande juste pour rester au max dans la crédibilité.

Et heu désolée pour les fautes qu'il reste, il est tard chez moi, je meurs de chaud et je suis sous cachets qui me shoot...


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Tony venait revenir et de leur signaler que rien n'avait décollé ou approché du toit du hangar. Et pour corser l'affaire, le dit hangar était le seul aux alentours, le reste n'était que le vieux port.

« Bateau? »Proposa McGee ne comprenant pas plus que Gibbs ou Tony ce que ces fameux anneaux de transports signifiaient.

« Je ne pense pas McGee. »

Ziva venait de répondre à la place de Sam qui cherchait visiblement quelque chose.

« Ziva bon sang comment tu sais toutes ces choses...je vais finir par croire que tu es plus un John Doe, série trop peu exploitée à mon goût, qu'un agent du MOSSAD. »

« Si jte le dis Tony je serais obligée de te tuer. »

Elle venait de se rapprocher de son oreille droite.

Le colonel de l'air force se rapprocha de l'équipe du NCIS, ils purent enfin lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Colonel, qu'est-ce qu'on a là. »

Gibbs n'avais pas haussé le ton, n'avait pas durci son visage, il posé une simple question. Il commençait à jauger sa nouvelle recrue temporaire.

« Quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas agent Gibbs... »

Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_« Landry.. »_

« Mon général, c'est Carter...je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles. »

_« Je vous écoute colonel. »_

« Nous venons de trouver des anneaux de transports dans un hangar sur l'ancien port, pas de panneau d'activation comme je le présumais... des nouvelles de Daniel, Cam et Vala? »

_« Non colonel, je vous envoi Teal'c et l'Odyssée immédiatement, on vous rapatrie directement au SGC. »_

« Pour le NCIS mon général? »

_« Je vais avoir l'IOA sur le dos mais on m'interdit déjà de vous procurer une équipe en renfort, ça sera eux votre équipe. Vous pensez qu'ils tiendront la route? »_

« Affirmatif mon général même si c'est peu conventionnel et vous ne risquez pas... »

_« Si ne vous inquiétez pas, des personnes me doivent des faveurs et j'en devrais une au directeur du NCIS. Landry terminé »_

« Alors? Votre général colonel? »

« Et bien agent Gibbs...vous n'allez pas aimer ça mais... »

Aussitôt un halo lumineux les fit disparaître pour réapparaître à bord de l'odyssée juste devant Teal'c.

« Teal'c, déjà là? »

Sam s'approcha et prit son ami dans ses bras.

« Le général Landry m'a fait rappelé il y a quelques heures, O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran et le colonel Mitchell semble avoir disparu en même temps. »

Tony se pencha vers McGee qui ne quittait pas Teal'c des yeux.

« On est dans la 4e dimension là... »

« Star Trek serait plus juste compte tenu de ce qu'il vient de nous arriver Tony » Continua Ziva avant d'aller saluer Teal'c à son tour.

« Content de vous revoir Ziva David. »

« Non de D...mais elle connaît tout le monde ici? »

« Tais toi Dinozzo, contente toi d'écouter. »

Une voix derrière eux les fit se retourner.

« Content de vous voir Colonel. »

Sam se retourna et salua le commandant de l'Odyssée.

« De même colonel. »

« Que faisons nous? »

« Et bien rien ne nous dit que les deux disparitions soient liées. »

Elle allait se retourner vers le Colonel Emerson lorsque Teal'c fit une remarque.

« Je pense que si Colonel Carter...pourquoi O'Neill aurait-il laissé ses indices vous concernant? »

« Vous auriez été plus facile à contacter Teal'c...»

« Grrmmmrmmm »

« Ho désolée agent Gibbs. »

Elle leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il venait de leur arriver et fit les présentations avec Teal'c. Tony faillit faire une remarque à nouveau mais Gibbs lui donna une des ses tapes sur la tête. McGee avait l'air d'un enfant dans un magasin de jouet avec crédit illimité murmurant sans cesse « Abby va me harceler après ça... ». Ziva quand à elle faisait semblant de rien, savoir était une chose mais le vivre en était une autre et elle adorait ça, et surtout il fallait aider Sam.

« Nous allons donc passer cette porte des étoiles? »Demanda Tim presque surexcité.

« Calme toi AstroBoy, je ne pense pas que la directrice and co acceptent cela. »

« A vrai dire Agent Dinozzo, vous faite partie de mon équipe...et non nous n'allons pas passer par la porte, officiellement l'Odyssée à reçu des informations concernant un regroupement anormale de vaisseaux et profitera de l'occasion pour changer un peu de cape et nous déposer en cours de route. »

«Et si les disparitions ne sont pas liés? »

« ... »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le colonel Emerson prit la parole.

«Avant tout cela colonel, le général m'a appris pour les anneaux et nous avons scanné la zone... »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? »Demanda -t-elle au commandant du vaisseau.

« Un vaisseau mère goa'uld occulté, toujours en orbite. »

« Ils n'auraient pas du être encore là mais pouvez-vous nous téléporter à bord? »

« Grâce aux asgards et à vos modification nous avons pu le détecter occulter et sans boucliers alors oui colonel. »

« Vous avez aussi fabriqué ce vaisseau? »

McGee n'en reviendrait décidément jamais de cette mission. Sam lui sourit faisant un signe négatif de la tête et les escortant à la suivre.

« Non agent McGee, j'ai simplement aidé à configurer les nouveaux équipements laissé par nos amis...aider est un bien grand mot en fait... »

« Tu te sous estimes Sam, si tu n'existais pas il faudrait te fabriquer... »

« Inventer Ziva, le mot c'est inventer »

Sam regarda Ziva,qui faisait une grimace, et Tony tour à tour, puis voyant le visage de son amie se retint de tout commentaire. Elles accélèrent pourtant le pas, se retrouvant en tête suivit par le reste des membres du NCIS, Teal'c fermait la marche.

« Tu joues toujours à ce petit jeu? »

« Ça me fait rire et ils tombent toujours dans le panneau... »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la disparition de Jack et de SG1 Sam rit un peu. Ziva ne changerait jamais.

Ils se changèrent et s'équipèrent en 4e vitesse sous les commentaires de Tony qui demandait à Tim s'il savait manier un P90, vite arrêté par Gibbs qui risquait de lui demander la même chose.

Puis Sam demanda au commandant du vaisseau de les téléporter à bord. Instinctivement tous se mirent en position de combat, personnes aux alentours. Sam remercia l'orgueil des goa'ulds de n'avoir pas enclenché les boucliers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'ai commencé avec la partie SG1 ça sera donc comme ça que je continuerai :o)

Si ça plait alors je ferais l'inverse une prochaine fois...je sais pas comment mais je trouverai bien lol.

Toujours soucieuse d'être crédible avec les deux séries, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Teal'c se dirigea vers le panneau de commande afin de les faire sortir de la salle. Sam regarda Gibbs cherchant comme un consentement de sa part sur le fait qu'elle prenait la direction de l'équipe à partir de ce moment là. Il ne dit rien et elle ne vit rien non plus sur son visage lui indiquant le contraire.

« Teal'c vous nous couvrirez avec L'agent Gibbs. Ziva et moi même passeront devant. Agent McGee et Dinozzo les flancs. »

Tous approuvèrent du chef et Sam fit un signe de tête à Teal'c qui ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt Sam et Ziva sortirent afin de vérifier les couloirs et levèrent automatiquement les mains, leur P90 retombant contre leur gilet. Cinq jaffas dont Sam ne reconnut pas l'appartenance les tenaient en joue.

L'un d'eux s'avança, attrapa Sam par le col et la poussa en avant, les autres firent de même avec le reste de l'équipe. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient jetés dans une cellule.

« Enfin voilà un peu de compagnie, trop aimable à vous messieurs... »Entendirent-ils du fond de la cellule.

« Jack?? »

« Sam?Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?T mon vieux je m'attendais à vous mais pas dans ces conditions. Ziva? Est-ce que quelqu'un peu me dire ce qu'il se passe ici bon sang? »

Gibbs ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, voilà plusieurs heures que cette phrase revenait sans cesse à son esprit.

« Nous venions vous sauver O'Neill... »

« Et visiblement c'était un piège. »

Tony venait de parler, le plus sérieusement du monde pour une fois.

« Nous ferons les présentations plus tard, comment sortons nous d'ici? »Gibbs demanda enfin.

« Et bien si je le savais... »

Il regarda Jethro avec une expression de ''à qui ai-je l'honneur''

« Agent spécial Gibbs NCIS » Répondit-il sous le regard surpris de Jack.

« ...donc si je le savais Agent Gibbs, je ne serais pas assis par terre depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Et qu'est-ce que le NCIS vient faire sur un vaisseau goa'uld?»

« Et bien Jack tu as tué un marines alors... »

Ziva avait pris le relais.

« Mmmm un sale serpent dans le corps d'un marines...pourquoi donc? »

« Ça on ne le sait pas Jack...et le reste de SG1 a également disparu...nous pensions que les deux affaires pouvaient être liés. »Continua Sam.

« Bravo, qui va venir nous chercher maintenant!! »

« Personne O'Neill, le général Landry n'était même pas supposé nous envoyer ici... »

« Encore mieux... »

« Jack, Sam joue le coté pessimiste d'ordinaire. »

« C'est vrai Ziva...et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois...on a vu pire et on va pouvoir faire visiter Goa'uldShip à tes amis, ça va leur plaire j'en suis sur. »

Sam posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous, même du NCIS qui apprenait au fur et à mesure.

« Au fait Teal'c qui dirige ces Jaffas ? »

« Un goa'uld mineur du nom de Ptah »

« Raaaa encore un nom à coucher dehors...»

« C'est le patron de la construction, de la métallurgie et de la sculpture. »

« Cool, vous avez vous aussi votre SpaceMonkey? »

« Je doute qu'il ait les ressources et les informations nécessaires pour agir seul... »reprit Teal'c son habituel expression sur le visage.

Tony se pencha vers Sam et demanda.

« Est-il toujours comme ça? »

« Ho il est calme là...attendez qu'il vous connaisse mieux... »

« Et ce ... c'est bon signe ou mauvais signe qu'il soit mineur. »

« Impossible à dire pour le moment Agent McGee » Répondit Teal'c.

« Il a sûrement été renseigné... »Continua Sam songeuse.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ça va prendre un moment...et racontez moi un peu pourquoi vous vous êtes laissé piéger... »

Sam s'était assise à coté de lui cherchant une quelconque trace de torture et fut soulagé de ne rien voir, si ce n'est que quelque trace de lutte sur son visage et sa lèvre supérieure légèrement enflée.

«Un marines est retrouvé mort dans ton appartement, tu disparais en laissant un mot maculé de ton sang à mon nom et ton alliance...comment étions-nous sensé réagir? Et SG1 qui manque à l'appel également...»

« ...mmm...je l'ai laissé volontairement derrière moi mais ce mot...je ne l'ai pas écris... »

« Et voilà comment le piège se referme... »

Tony venait de parler et attendait que les foudres de Gibbs qui ne tardèrent pas.

« J'aurai du le savoir...c'était trop facile...les boucliers baissés, le vaisseau toujours en orbite... »

Ziva rassura son amie.

« Sam tu as misé sur leur orgueil... »

« Ziva a raison Sam, reste à savoir pourquoi ils nous veulent... »

« Baal... » lança Sam qui réfléchissait depuis le début à une explication. Elle s'était laissée piéger comme une débutante...Diriger Atlantis l'avait changée et elle n'aimait pas cela.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et tous se levèrent, le prima de Ptah s'avança, derrière lui se trouvait 4 jaffas armés de lance prête à tirer. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour de lui, même Teal'c ne l'intéressait pas, il s'avança directement vers Sam qu'il empoigna par la veste. Jack esquissa un mouvement tout comme les autres. Bien vite arrêté par un geste de cette dernière, c'est elle qu'ils voulaient et ils ne garderaient aucun prisonniers rebelle.

La porte se referma sur les jaffas et le colonel. Jack jura tapant contre un mur. Ziva se rapprocha de lui. Les autres gardaient les yeux sur la sortie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un de plus, un peu plus court mais la suite devrait arriver vite,

Verdict?


	7. Chapter 7

7

Après vingt minutes d 'un trop long silence, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Tous se levèrent instinctivement et Sam fût projetée au sol, ne pouvant réprimer un gémissement de douleur.

Ziva la plus proche se pencha sur Sam, Jack les avaient rejoint en 1 seconde.

«Ne t'avise plus de tenir tête à mon maître, FEMME!!»

Et les portes se refermèrent à nouveau.

Ziva et Jack firent asseoir Sam délicatement contre un de murs. Sous la douleur le colonel gardait les yeux fermés.

«Qu'est-ce-qu'ils lui ont fait?»Chuchota McGee inquiet quand à un probable interrogatoire.

Personne ne lui répondit, bien trop occupé à observer Sam.

«Sam?Est-ce-que ça va?»Ziva demanda.

Jack grimaçait, cette tête là il la connaissait par coeur. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, les dents serrées et au pris d'un effort surhumain parvint à murmurer.

«Epaule...droite...démise...»

Jack commença à enlever sa veste afin de fabriquer en semblant d'attelle. Sam secoua la tête respira profondément et murmura de nouveau.

«La remettre...main..maintenant...»

«Depuis combien de temps elle est démise.»Demanda Ziva qui venait de comprendre pourquoi Jack avait préféré lui faire un bandage. A chaud Sam aurait souffert et cela aurait été presque supportable...mais là...Ne tenant plus, Sam hurla.

«REMET LA JACK!!»

McGee avait sursauté, Tony était muet pour une fois et Gibbs compatissait. Il se leva proposant son aide pour immobiliser Sam.

«Vous allez peut être avoir besoin de mon aide général.»

«Pas de refus...Sam...accroches toi.»

Tous trois aidèrent à la lever non sans des gémissements de douleur de Sam qui ne desserrait plus les dents.

Pendant que Jethro maintenait la partie gauche du corps de Sam, Jack se plaqua contre elle toujours contre le mur. Ziva s'était reculée. Sam posa sa tête sur le torse de Jack.

«Prête?»Demanda Jack.

Elle secoua la tête de manière négative.

«Dîtes moi colonel, pourquoi n'avez vous pas cessé de draguer Tony depuis le début alors que...»

Malgré la douleur Sam réussit à articuler un ''QUOI'' bien audible. Moment propice pour Jack qui lui remit l'épaule en place sans ménagement. Rapide et efficace, cela lui éviterai de souffrir plus encore.

Sam hurla et tomba dans les bras des deux hommes, ses jambes de la portant plus. Jethro aida Jack à la faire asseoir. Jack la garda dans ses bras, des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Sam qui respirait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

«Merci Gibbs...»

«De rien général.»

«Jack...»

«Jethro...»

Pas le temps pour Jack de plaisanter sur son prénom. Jethro avait lu le dossier de Jack, du moins ce qui n'était pas classé top secret et avait remarqué ses instincts. Ils avaient quelques points commun...plus qu'il ne le croyait d'ailleurs.

Alors que Gibbs rejoignait Tony et McGee soucieux du l'état de Sam, ils entendirent des pas résonner dehors. Toujours accrochées à Jack, attendant que la douleur cesse, Sam parla enfin.

«Ziva n'imagine même pas faire ce que tu as en tête...il adore la soumission des femmes...et crois moi en matière de goa'uld et de torture on a donné. Ne te rebelle pas...»

Elle avait parlé très vite alors que la douleur s'estompait un peu maintenant que son épaule était revenue dans son articulation.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Ziva fût emmenée, Tony commença à se lever mais Gibbs l'attrapa et le força à s'asseoir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un de plus alors?

Un peu court mais je voulais finir comme ça celui là

sadique moi?...non


	8. Chapter 8

8

«Votre bras Sam?»Demanda Tim après avoir digérer la disparition de Ziva.

Plus question de ''colonel'' ou de ''agent'' entre eux à présent.

«J'ai connu mieux mais ça va aller, je peux le bouger c'est déjà ça...»

«Que va-t-il arriver à Ziva?»Demanda Tony en colère.

«Rien si elle écoute ce que je viens de lui dire...»

Sam voulu se relever mais Jack l'en empêcha. Tony et McGee firent la grimace signe qu'ils ne croyaient pas un instant que Ziva puisse écouter Sam. Gibbs semblait se faire du souci et pour une fois cela se lisait sur son visage.

«Tu as pu apprendre quelque chose?»

Jack savait ce qu'était un interrogatoire goa'uld, il allait donc à l'essentiel.

«Ptah a besoin de moi, il a tué le jaffa qui m'a démit l'épaule. Mais n'a pas du tout apprécié le fait que je lui tienne tête...pas du tout...»

Elle regarda son bras encore douloureux.

«Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de vous?Colonel?»

«Et bien agent Gibbs, il doit avoir trouvé un quelconque artefact ancien, c'est pour cela que Jack est là et quoi de plus facile que de m'attirer ici avec pas grand chose...et j'ai plongée la tête la première.»

«J'aurai agis comme vous colonel, les coïncidences je n'y crois pas et la disparition de vos amis est forcément liée.»La rassura Jethro.

«Voilà donc pourquoi il ne m'ont pas interrogé ni torturé...»

«Attendez une minute et que viens faire Ziva dans l'histoire si il a ce qu'il veut?»

Tony se faisait plus de mauvais sang qu'il n'aurait du remarqua soudain Sam. Cette dernière grimaça et Jack compris et repris à sa place.

«Une reine agent DiNozzo...»

«Et...ça veut dire ce que je pense?»

«Hélas oui Tim...»Finit Sam.

Tony se retourna contre un pan de la cellule et jura en silence. Tim se rassit silencieux et Gibbs s'était rapproché de la porte prête de Teal'c qui n'avait pas bougé ni dit un mot depuis leur arrivé **(Honte à moi j'ai oublié notre T national!!!!voaaa heureusement qu'il ne parle pas bcp notre ami...)**

Un trop long quart d'heure s'écoula avant que Ziva ne revienne projetée au sol tout comme Sam. Tim et Tony se précipitèrent inquiets et aussitôt une légère secousse se fit sentir, seuls les anciens membres de SG1 s'en rendirent compte.

«Hoho...»Dis Jack.

«Hoho?»Répétèrent McGee et Tony ensemble de nouveau.

«Nous venons de passer en hyperespace.»Répondit enfin Teal'c.

«Et bien on va en profiter pour faire une petite sieste...et attendre les vahinés et les cocktails à l'arrivée.»

«Ziva tout va bien?»Demanda enfin Tony.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête ils virent des larmes sur ses joues et sa lèvres enflée.

«Ziva je t'avais dis de...»

Sans un mot elle ouvrit sa veste...et un Zat tomba au sol. Sam sourit, décidément son amie était toujours pleine de ressources.

«Beau travail Ziva.»la complimenta Gibbs.

Ziva tout sourire commença à s'expliquer.

«Je suis arrivée devant cet homme et rien que dans ses yeux j'ai pu confirmer ce que Sam m'avait dit. J'ai donc joué les femmes dociles...»

Tony la coupa quelque peu soulagé.

«...toi...»

«Tais toi Tony!!»lança McGee pendant que Gibbs lui tapait derrière la tête, la situation n'était plus aussi désespérée pensaient-ils...et pourtant.

«...il a parlé de reine...que j'en serais une fameuse d'après lui...il avait l'air satisfait...il a donné des ordres dans sa langue et un jaffa m'a relevé, j'ai fait semblant de trébucher sur celui mort à mes pieds et ai réussi à subtiliser un zat...le jaffa m'a frappé au visage m'ordonnant de me relever. Il avait pas compris la leçon avec son copain par terre celui là et ce Ptah l'a envoyé dans le tableau avec son arme de poing. »

Sam sourit enfin, même là Ziva plaisantait, pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Jack. Tony et McGee rebondir aussitôt.

«Décors!!»

«Peu importe, il m'a doucement relevé et je me suis mise à pleurer et à implorer son pardon et j'ai cru qu'il allait gémir de contentement...tu vois Sam douce et soumise comme tu l'avais dit...»

«Tu l'écoutes elle et nous alors?»Demanda Tony qui revivait soudain.

«Ziva...bravo...»

«Je n'ai aucun mérite Sam...j'avais mes deux bras...»Elle lui fit un un clin d'oeil à Sam et repris.

«Comment vas ton bras? Et au fait on va où et combien de temps?»

«Ca ira...»

«Comment ça on va où?»

«Tony...hyperespace!!Stars Wars, Stars Trek...non?»

«Hoooo»

Il regardait McGee venant soudain de comprendre. Gibbs lui avait compris apparemment où faisait-il semblant.

«Nous allons sûrement rejoindre Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran et le colonel Mitchell sur P8X-2M2.»

«Voyez colonel, pas de coïncidences...»

«Maintenant oui...il a besoin de Daniel également pour lire l'ancien.»

Les trois membres du NCIS ne comprenaient pas les trois quart de ce que les anciens membres de SG1 disait et Ziva paraissait comprendre au grand damne de Tim qui n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir poser de questions.

«Alors Sam, on va siester combien de temps?»

Sam sourit à Jack qui la maintenait toujours contre une des parois de leur cellule.

«1 semaine...»

«Génial...il va falloir coffrer Tony au fond de la pièce...»

Elle venait de se boucher le nez.

«Confiner Zee Vah!!!»Répondit-il en la frappant sur le bras avant de s'en mordre les doigts.

Elle répliqua plus fort encore et pour une fois Gibbs ne leur dit rien, ça les occuperait un moment et ils avaient bien trop de temps à tuer.

Il avait une question à poser et personne n'allait l'aimer pourtant elle était si logique...

«Pourquoi avoir ramené Ziva ici...s'il elle est sa soit-disante reine.»

La jeune femme sourit à son chef d'équipe.

«Je l'ai supplié de rester avec mes amis avant de devenir sa reine.»

Elle lui fit une moue digne du chat potté.

«Quelle actrice...leur orgueil les perdra ses sales serpents visqueux...»

Jack venait de lever le pouce dans sa direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alors ça aurait du être plus court et plus...dramatique encore...et puis je me suis dit qu'un peu plus d'aventure...Z'en dites quoi? Ha heu désolée pour les fautes qu'il reste: il est 2h24 du matin et j'ai le noeils qui se croisent un peu.


	9. Chapter 9

9

«Alors Ziva, tu nous racontes comment tu sais tous ça ?»

«C'est une longue histoire McGee...enfin on a tout le temps inimaginable...»

«Imaginable, Zee Vaa»

«Peu importe Tony, bien...alors si vous y tenez...maintenant que je n'aurai plus à vous tuer. Vous vous souvenez tous que j'ai travaillé avec la directrice il y a 5 ans au Caire? Et bien Sam y était avec une partie de son équipe et c'est pour cela que la mission a finalement été classée top secret. Jenny et moi étions en mission, nous recherchions un terroriste sans aucune description nous ne savions rien de lui alors lorsque Sam m'a appelé pour un service et m'a parlé de son affaire...sans les détails...Nous avons cru que les deux personnes n'en étaient en fait plus qu'une et nous avons retrouvé ce terroriste avant que Sam n'arrive.»

«Alors que je t'avais pourtant dit de ne rien faire...»

Ziva sourit puis fit une petite grimace avant de reprendre.

«et bien-sur notre affaire n'était en rien liée à celle de Sam et nous nous sommes retrouvées face à face avec un goa'uld qui a bien failli tuer Jenny, et je me suis interposée..»

«Houaou...»

«Pas de film qui te viens à l'esprit Tony?»

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de la frapper sur l'épaule en se rendant vite compte qu'elle riposterait bien plus fort.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous s'endormaient à cause de la faim. Sam avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jack, Ziva sur celle de Tony, Tim lui était couché par terre après que Tony l'ai poussé alors que sa tête était tombée sur son autre épaule. Gibbs et Teal'c se tenaient de chaque côté des portes.

Deux longs jours venaient de s'écouler lorsque les trois membres de SG1 sentirent le vaisseau sortir de l'hyperespace.

«Nous venons de sortir de l'hyperespace, O'Neill.»

«Sam?»

«Ptah doit être impatient de donner à sa reine un hôte...»

Tous grimaçèrent.

«...nous allons sûrement passer par une porte des étoiles.»

«Très bien alors dés que la porte s'ouvre on leur fausse compagnie...sauf si le Ptah chose arrive avec toute son armada.»

«Je ne pense pas Jack, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Sam contredit moi si je me trompe mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de jaffa avec lui.»

«Tu as raison, il a du laisser le gros de ses troupes sur sa planète...»

«Haaa cher orgueil je t'adore...»

Jack n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, des pas résonnèrent soudain.

Tous se levèrent et se répartir dans la pièce, Jack caché derrière Tony et Tim se chargerait de zatter le plus d'ennemis possible pendant que Teal'c et Gibbs restaient prés de la porte. Ziva resta en vue pour le goa'uld et Sam se vit refuser toute implication de sa part.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent avec Ptah en premier puis deux jaffas derrière lui. La chance était une fois de plus avec eux.

Jack n'attendit pas plus longtemps, étant un peu sur la droite du goa'uld, il pu le zatter sans que ce dernier n'enclenche son bouclier, puis il zatta aussitôt le jaffa auprès de Jethro pendant que Teal'c poussait contre le mur le dernier jaffa levant sa lance afin de le désarmer.

En 30 secondes, ils étaient libre.

«Haaa j'adore quand ça se passe comme ça et que ces sales vermines tombent rapidement!!Tu crois que tu pourras t'en servir si besoin?»

Sam approuva du chef pendant que Jack lui tendait le gant en or et l'aidait à se lever. Il prit une lance, la seconde fut confiée à Teal'c et le reste des zat furent donnés à Tony, Gibbs et McGee.

Ziva avait failli étrangler Tim lorsqu'il s'était précipité sur l'arme.

Les deux jaffas et le goa'uld disparurent grâce à trois coups de zat ils purent enfin quitter leur cellule.

Jack et Teal'c en tête, derrière Ziva et Sam et enfin Tony, Gibbs et Tim qui se chargeraient de couvrir leurs arrières.

«Les anneaux sont loin T?»

«Assez O'Neill, il faut nous dépêcher.»

Rapidement mais prudemment ils avancèrent dans le vaisseau, n'ayant pu récupérer leur équipement et manquant d'armes, ils ne pourraient pas faire sauter le Hat'ak cette fois ci au grand damne de Jack qui adorait les feux d'artifice à défaut de pouvoir récupérer un vaisseau.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un couloir qui franchissait le leur en perpendiculaire, prudemment Jack et Teal'c s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne puis passèrent. Ils firent signe à Ziva et Sam de passer. Et soudain quatre jaffas apparurent, deux de chaque côté. Sam eut juste le temps de pousser Ziva de son bras récemment remis en poussant un gémissement et de lever l'autre bras afin d'utiliser l'arme goa'uld. Tout eut l'air de se passer au ralentit, Sam pu éliminer deux des jaffas face à elle mais une première salve de lance toucha le colonel dans le dos alors que la deuxième percutait un des murs. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Tony qui s'était précipité vers elle. Gibbs et Jack en finirent avec les deux jaffas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

mmm cette suite ne me plaît pas vraiment mais peut être qu'à vous oui...dîtes moi dans tous les cas.

Sam ramasse encore...mais elle en devait une à Ziva alors...

Après un calcul savant je me suis rendu compte que la mission du Caire de Jenny et Ziva dont on ne sait rien était presque en même temps que la fuite d'Osiris à Gizeh si je ne me trompe pas...alors son arrivé au Caire aurait pu être interceptée par Ziva et Jenny nan? dîtes moi si c'est suffisamment crédible.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Instinctivement, Gibbs confia son Zat � Ziva et prit la lance des mains de Jack qui se précipita vers Sam. Il la prit dans ses bras et tous repartir vers la salle où se trouvait les anneaux. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, la blessure et le cri étouffé de Sam avaient été suffisamment éloquent.

Ils arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard devant la porte des étoiles sans aucun blessé supplémentaire fort heureusement. Teal'c composa alors les coordonnées du site Alpha.

«�Accroche toi Sam...�»

La tête du colonel était posé contre l'épaule de Jack, ses yeux se fermaient inexorablement, Jack ne cessait de lui parler afin qu'elle ne perde pas conscience. Hélas une fois la porte franchie, elle avait perdu connaissance. Le bras de Jack supportant le dos de Sam était maculé de sang.

«�Général O'Neill?�»

«�Pas le temps de vous expliquer colonel, nous avons besoin de rentrer au SGC immédiatement...plus de GDO.�»

Le colonel en charge du site alpha fit signe � un de ses sergents qui composa les coordonnées envoyant leur identification en code rouge.

Au SGC.

«�Activation extérieur non programmée..�»

L'alarme retentit et le général Landry vint se positionner derrière Walter soucieux. En voyant le code arriver il se précipita sur le téléphone et fit appeler une équipe médical en salle d'embarquement puis descendit � son tour.

Jack et Sam franchir les portes les premiers suivit immédiatement par le reste de l'équipe.

«�Jack mais?�»

«�Léger accrochage Hank...�»

Jack grimaçait lorsqu'il posa Sam sur le brancard. Le Dr Lam prit aussitôt le relais.

«�Très bien debriefing immédiatement...vous passerez � l'infirmerie aussitôt après.�»

Jack ne le contredit pas, en effet plus vite ils en auraient terminés avec la paperasserie et plus vite il rejoindrait Sam.

Tous montèrent � l'étage et eurent la stupéfaction de voir Daniel, Vala et Cameron arriver quelques secondes plus tard.

«�Jack...comment va Sam? Nous l'avons vu passer avec Carolyn.»

«�Elle a perdu connaissance et a reçu un tire de lance...�»

Teal'c avait subitement répondu � la place de Jack. Le reste de SG1 avait l'air de revenir d'une mission plutôt difficile également. Daniel avait des bandages autour de la tête, Vala un bras bandé entièrement et Cameron le visage recouvert d'ecchymoses.

«�Que c'est-il passé? L'Odyssée a perdu contact dés votre arrivée sur le vaisseau goa'uld?�»

Jack répondit d'une voix éteinte, chose rare chez lui sauf lorsqu'un des membres de son équipe se trouvait � l'infirmerie gravement blessée...et l� il s'agissait de Sam.

«�C'était un piège, ils se sont retrouvés enfermés avec moi, Ptah-truc voulait faire de Ziva sa reine.�..�»

«�Vous aussi?�»Coupa Daniel.

Personne ne comprit.

«�Et bien, nous étions également prisonniers sur la planète de Ptah...et avec mon charme et ma beauté légendaire, un de ses jaffas m'a désigné comme la futur reine de Ptah...�»

«�Valaaaa�»

«�Danielll?�»

«�Bref, après un coup de maître de Ziva, nous nous sommes échappés et...�»

«�Sam a reçu un coup de lance � ma place...�»Repris l'agent du MOSSAD.

«�...et nous revoil� en passant par la case Alpha...ha si Ptah a été désintégré mais son vaisseau est intact désolé on a manqué de temps...�»

Jack accélérait volontairement le briefing et personne ne serait venu le contredire pour une fois.

«�Très bien, j'attendrais vos rapports pour les détails, vous pouvez descendre � l'infirmerie.�»

Cameron se leva en même temps que le général, très vite suivit pas le reste des personnes assises autour de la table. Aucune présentations n'avait été faite, Hank avait informé Daniel, Vala et Cameron de la mission spéciale de Sam. Quand � Tony, Gibbs et Tim, ayant pas mal de temps � tuer pendant leur deux jours de captivités, Jack, Sam et Ziva leur avait parlé de leurs amis.

Une heure plus tard, Jack se trouvait auprès de Sam attendant qu'elle se réveille. Carolyn lui avait dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant 2 bonnes heures mais Jack avait insisté pour rester � son chevet plutôt que d'aller au mess avec les autres. Son estomac criait famine et sa faiblesse le lui rappelait � chaque instant...pourtant il restait l�...Sam aurait fait de même. Et puis, il connaissait suffisamment ses amis pour les voir arriver avec un sandwich.

Le général Landry avait du obliger le reste des équipes NCIS, SG1 � se rendre au mess manger un peu et prendre du repos bien mérité. Ils déjeunaient donc tous � une même table, rassurés sur l'état de Sam.

«�Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que Sam pourra remarcher?�»

Daniel venait de poser la question � l'expert en traumatisme des membres inférieurs, Cameron eut un sourire contrit.

«�Son état est heureusement moins alarmant que le mien. Cela sera long et douloureux mais d'ici quelques mois tout sera redevenu comme avant.�»

Teal'c hocha la tête ainsi que Gibbs. Ziva semblait perdue dans ses pensées tout comme Tony. Tim et Vala assit l'un a côté de l'autre suivait la conversation. L'ancien goa'uld ne trouvait pour une fois rien � dire.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner tout en discutant de chose sans importance afin d'oublier les récents évènements. Si pour SG1 la chose était devenue une habitude, pas aisée certes mais avec le temps, ils arrivaient � se détacher. Le NCIS au contraire tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées et les blessures de Sam n'aidaient en rien.

Ziva assise entre Tony et Gibbs, louchait dans son bol de gelée bleue. Elle avait tout de même réussit � rembarrer Tony qui tenait � s'asseoir prêt de Vala, ce qui avait enfin fait sourire tout le monde. Maintenant c'était Tim qui subissait ses assauts et ses histoires sans queue ni tête.

«�Bien excusez moi mais nous allons terminer nos rapports avant le réveil de Sam.�»

Daniel et Cameron se levèrent et quittèrent le mess après des petits signes du reste des personnes assises.

«�Valaaa vous aussi!�»

«�Hoo Daniel vous ne vous arrêtez jamais!�»

La nouvelle venue au sein de SG1 se leva, frotta sa main sur la tête de Tim et quitta la pièce en trottinant.

Teal'c se leva � son tour un plateau garnit d'un sandwich, d'une bouteille d'eau et de gelée bleue � la main.

«�Veuillez m'excuser également, je vais rejoindre O'Neill.�»

Puis se fut le tour de Gibbs.

«�McGee avec moi, autant en finir tout de suite et prévenir la directrice...[voyant Ziva et Tony se lever...pas besoin d'être quatre pour faire cela...restez l� vous deux...ou allez voir le colonel...ou reposez vous...�»

Trente secondes plus tard, Jethro et Tim avaient eux aussi quitté le mess. Un long silence inhabituel s'ensuivit et Ziva soupira Tony baissa la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

«�Quoi?�» Demanda-t-elle en évitant son regard.

«�Je t'écoute Ziva...tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose � dire...�»

«�...Tony je...�»Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Ils reprenaient leur petit jeu et elle n'était pas d'humeur. Pour la première fois elle capitula et laissa l'avantage � son partenaire.

«�Tu as gagné...je n'arrive pas � me sortir de la tête que si Sam n'avait pas été l�...c'est moi qui serait allongée l� bas � sa place...ou pire...�»

«�Je sais moi aussi...�»

Cette fois c'est Tony qui soupira, Ziva riva enfin son regard dans le sien étonnée de sa réaction. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. 

Il reprit enfin.

«�Tu sais...je ne connais pas très bien Sam mais...je pense qu'elle aurait pu te dire quelque chose comme ça..._toi aussi Ziva tu as été � ma place pendant la guerre du golf, lorsque tu m'as sortie de cet avion en flamme avant qu'il n'explose et que tu ne fasse bouclier. Sans toi je serais morte, je t'avais dis que je te revaudrais ça un jour._...�»

Ziva sourit faiblement et approuva d'un signe de tête, son partenaire avait raison, typique de Sam.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, Ziva frémit sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

«�Allons la voir...�»

Pas une idiotie, pas une allusion � la gente féminine ni même une référence � un de ses films. Ziva ne savait plus quoi penser de la version d'Anthony DiNozzo qu'elle avait devant elle.

Ils quittèrent le mess marchant en silence et rejoignirent Jack dans la chambre de Sam � l'infirmerie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voil� c'est finit...vous inquiétez pas cette fin est normale...je prépare une suite...si vous êtes sages.

En tous cas j'espère vous avoir fait passer un/des bon(s) moment(s).

Je pense ne pas m'arrêter en route et me remettre pour de bon � l'écriture des fics entre mes nouvelles et mon roman :o)

Il faut aussi que je cherche mes anciennes fics si ça vous intéresse, je l'ai ai hélas paumé mais je dois pouvoir en retrouver quelques unes sur le net.


End file.
